


Exchanges

by adern, misako93 (adern)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adern/pseuds/adern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adern/pseuds/misako93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames e Arthur passano il loro primo Natale insieme, e finiscono per scambiarsi insieme ai regali qualcosa di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanges

Eames non era abituato a passare il Natale con qualcuno, ma decise che non gli dispiaceva, anzi. Avere Arthur seduto sul tappeto, circondato da carta da regalo e dai pacchetti ancora da scartare, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, era probabilmente il migliore Natale che potesse mai desiderare. Avrebbe potuto rimanere a guardarlo per sempre, mentre le sue dita lunghe scioglievano nastri e nastrini e staccavano il nastro adesivo con attenzione, con una ciocca di capelli ribelle che gli cadeva davanti al volto, sfuggita alla presa del gel. 

« Tu dici sempre che _io_ non ho fantasia » commentò Arthur con uno sbuffo divertito quando riuscì ad aprire il pacchetto che stava scartando in quel momento « ma anche Cobb non scherza. Mi ha regalato una cravatta. _Di nuovo_. E' il _quinto_ anno _di fila_ che mi regala cravatte » disse, tirandola fuori dalla sua confezione. Era una bella cravatta in tinta unita, color cioccolato. « Oltretutto ne ho già una di questo colore. » 

« Lo so, tesoro. » disse Eames, ricordando come quella cravatta, una delle preferite del Pointman, aveva avuto un'apparizione in ognuno dei lavori più difficili in cui erano stati coinvolti insieme. Arthur sorrise. Sapeva di avere la tendenza a ricreare il proprio abbigliamento nei sogni a partire da quello che aveva veramente nell'armadio, e solo un Falsario come Eames avrebbe potuto notare un dettaglio del genere.

« Cosa ti ha regalato Ariadne? » chiese il Pointman, piegando con cura la carta verde in cui erano avvolti i guanti che gli aveva regalato l'Architetto. 

« Una bottiglia di vetro con bicchieri coordinati. » rispose Eames, sollevando l'oggeto in direzione di Arthur. « Vuota, purtroppo » aggiunse, facendo ridere il Pointman.

Eames lasciò che Arthur finisse di riordinare i pezzi di carta da regalo, cercando il buon momento per spingere verso di lui il suo regalo. Si sentiva stupidamente nervoso, ma si tranquillizzò un poco quando vide che anche Arthur sembrava leggermente imbarazzato mentre tirava fuori da sotto l'albero un regalo piuttosto voluminoso; sul bigliettino, nella calligrafia ordinata del Pointman, c'era scritto "Per Eames, A." 

« Paura di dare il tuo nome perfino sui regali, Arthur? » lo prese in giro Eames pizzicandogli il fianco, strappandogli un urlo sorprendentemente acuto e guadagnandosi un pugno leggero sulla spalla. 

« Stupido, non è che ci sia molto spazio su quel biglietto. E' praticamente un'etichetta » si giustificò Arthur, prima di soccombere al nuovo attacco di solletico da parte di Eames. Rimasero almeno cinque minuti a ridere e a pizzicarsi a vicenda rotolando sul tappeto come due ragazzini, prima di ricomporsi e rivolgere di nuovo la loro attenzione ai regali.

« Apri prima il tuo » lo incoraggiò Eames. 

Arthur sorrise, mentre scioglieva il fiocco che chiudeva il pacchetto. « Scommetto che mi hai regalato una camicia. » 

« Hai sbirciato di nuovo gli acquisti della mia carta di credito vero? » lo rimproverò Eames, mentre il Pointman sollevava l'indumento con un sorriso colpevole e soddisfatto al tempo stesso, largo abbastanza da fargli venire le fossette sulle guance. Eames dovette trattenersi dallo stenderlo sul tappeto e divorarlo. 

« Può darsi » ridacchiò Arthur, lisciando la stoffa scura sovrappensiero e sottraendosi con una risata ad un nuovo pizzicotto.

« Oh be', allora meno male che ho pagato questo in contanti » disse Eames estraendo dalla confezione della camicia una scatoletta più piccola e sottile nascosta sotto la carta velina. 

« Cos'è'? » chiese Arthur, prendendogliela di mano, curioso. La aprì.

« Lo so che non sei tanto il tipo che indossa questo genere di cose » disse in fretta Eames, mentre Arthur si rigirava il bracciale tra le dita: era una catenella piuttosto spessa di anelli rettangolari, semplice, in acciaio opacizzato. Eames lo vide leggere la piccola incisione che aveva fatto scrivere all'interno: _Dreams became reality_. « Lo so che la frase è sdolcinata da morire, ma ho pensato che scrivere i nostri nomi sarebbe stato un tantino rischioso nel caso ti si sganciasse in un posto pericoloso, e onestamente non mi veniva in mente nient'altro di decen- » 

« E' bellissimo » lo interruppe Arthur, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. « Lo porterò sempre » aggiunse, pianissimo, agganciandoselo intorno al polso. Eames lo attirò a sé e lo baciò. 

Qualche minuto più tardi Eames era entusiasticamente intento a lasciare un glorioso succhiotto appena sopra la clavicola del Pointman, il _suo_ Pointman, quando Arthur, tra un gemito e un ansimo aveva cercato di dire qualcosa.

« Cosa? » chiese Eames, staccandosi riluttante dal collo di Arthur.

« Il m-mio regalo » balbettò Arthur, premendosi involontariamente contro Eames e facendoli gemere entrambi. 

« Ti dispiace se lo apro dopo? » disse Eames, strofinando il viso nell'incavo del collo di Arthur.

« No, non devi aprirlo. Non aprirlo ok? Fa schifo, è orrendo, non... _ah!_ » mormorò Arthur, sussultando quando Eames premette leggermente i denti nel segno che aveva lasciato pochi secondi prima.

Il Falsario continuò a baciarlo lungo la clavicola e poi sulla spalla, slacciando i bottoni della camicia e allentando la cravatta man mano che guadagnava pelle scoperta. « Sono sicuro che è bellissimo, e mi piacerà tantissimo. Shh ora, sono occupato » gli mormorò sulla pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. Arthur però non voleva saperne di lasciar perdere.

« Non capisci, sono un disastro a fare _-ahh, Eames!-_ i regali di Natale » continuò infatti, semi-incoerente, affondando le dita nei capelli di Eames, che gli aveva ormai sbottonato la camicia fino all'ombelico e gli stava lasciando baci umidi sul petto e sulla pancia. « Chi regalerebbe un _appendiabiti_ al proprio fidanzato? Sono un _idiota_ » 

Eames gemette esasperato. « Oh andiamo, tutti regalano -aspetta, hai detto appendiabiti? Mi hai regalato un _appendiabiti_? » esclamò, guardando Arthur, che arrossì di botto. 

« Doveva essere una battuta » spiegò Arthur, spingendo via Eames, recuperando il regalo e ficcandoglielo in mano.

« E' un oggetto di _design_ , voglio dire, non è _proprio_ una schifezza, però è- »

« Un appendiabiti » finì per lui Eames, sorridendo. Arthur se possibile diventò ancora più rosso. Eames lo trovava bellissimo, con i capelli scomposti e la camicia sbottonata, completamente disfatto. 

« Vediamo questo appendiabiti, dunque » disse Eames, strappando la carta senza tanti complimenti. 

Scoppiò a ridere. Arthur sorrise un po' incerto, cercando di sistemarsi i capelli.

« Un appendiabiti di _Charles Eames_. » rise ancora Eames, tirando Arthur per la cravatta e dandogli un bacio sull'angolo della bocca. « Allora ce l'hai, un senso dell'umorismo! » continuò ridendo. 

Arthur gli tirò un altro pugno sul braccio e finse di mettere il broncio. Eames non riusciva a smettere di ridere, e ben presto anche Arthur si unì a lui. « Hai rovinato tutto » lo rimproverò, pungolandolo con un dito. « Io volevo fare un regalo spiritoso, e tu te ne esci fuori con un bracciale e una frase sdolcinata. » 

« Per una volta che volevo essere serio! » rise Eames, per poi baciarlo brevemente. « E' bello, comunque. Starà bene nell'ingresso. Grazie. » 

« Prego » rispose Arthur con un sorriso ironico, appoggiandosi a Eames mentre questo finiva di liberare dall'imballaggio l'oggetto.

 « Siete imparentati? Volevo chiedertelo da un po' » 

« Uh, non che io sappia. Mia madre ha una sorta di fissa per i design dei signori Eames, però. » rispose Eames, toccando i pomelli di noce. (« E' una versione speciale, quella originale era molto più colorata, ma ho pensato che questa fosse più sobria e più adatta alla tua casa » avrebbe detto Arthur qualche giorno dopo, appendendoci la giacca) 

« Credo che sia per quello che mi ha chiamato Charles » ridacchiò, posando l'appendiabiti insieme a tutti gli altri regali, vicino all'albero. Tornò serio all'istante quando Arthur si raddrizzò, con una strana espressione sul volto.

« Cosa? » chiese allarmato Eames.

« No, nulla. Non sapevo che ti chiamassi Charles » ammise Arthur.

« Veramente? Non te lo avevo mai detto? » chiese sorpreso Eames; erano già sei mesi che si frequentavano in quel senso, dopotutto. Gli sembrava strano non averglielo mai detto. Arthur però scosse la testa.

« Oh be'. Adesso lo sai » lo baciò sulla guancia, e lo strinse a sé. « Spero che tu non abbia pensato che non mi fido di te, Arthur. E' solo che non uso molto il mio nome, tutto qui. Ormai sono così abituato a farmi chiamare per cognome che semplicemente non lo uso più, non è una faccenda di esclusività » mormorò contro la pelle morbida, rasata di fresco e ancora profumata di dopobarba. Sentì Arthur borbottare una risposta negativa, e rise. « Bugiardo. Ti sarai fatto le tue solite pare, avrai pensato che ho un altro. Avrai pensato che non ritengo la nostra relazione una cosa seria, e che è per questo che non ti permetto di chiamarmi per nome. Non è così, amore. Ti amo. » 

Arthur restituì la stretta allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo, e non disse nulla.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Arthur parlò. « Goedhart » disse in un soffio.

« Cosa? » 

« Il mio cognome » spiegò, rafforzando leggermente la stretta e affondandogli le dita nei capelli.

_Oh_. 

_Quella_ era una cosa grossa. Per quanto ne sapeva Eames, nessuno su questo mondo sapeva come si chiamava veramente Arthur. Il fatto che Arthur fosse disposto a dargli quell'informazione era la rappresentazione simbolica di quanto Arthur si fidasse di lui. Eames non sapeva cosa dire.

« Grazie. » 

« Prego. Posso chiamarti Charles? » 

Eames rise. « Solo se insisti. » 

« Insisto. » 

« Va bene, allora. » 

« Grazie, Charles. » 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Io boh. Questa cosa doveva essere molto più lunga e articolata, ma alla fine stava bene anche così. Un giorno che ho voglia potrei anche scrivere il resto in forma di spinoff, per adesso rimane così. L'appendiabiti disegnato dai signori Eames è [questo qui](http://think.bigchief.it/articles/2010/08/23/eames-hang-it-all-limited/), (la versione originale citata da Arthur è [qui](http://www.dwr.com/product/eames-hang-it-all.do?utm_source=affiliate&utm_medium=affiliate&prfrm=1&cmp=AFC-GB9049936277&utm_content=NO&utm_campaign=Hang-It-All)) e il bracciale di Arthur è [qui](http://www.gemologica.com/stainless-steel-link-bracelets-jewelry-for-men-p-304.html).   
> Data originale di pubblicazione: 27.12.2011


End file.
